


Husky Prayers

by Etwas_Schlau



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Amy drags a post break-up Rose Tyler to a dance club in search of a new man. She's vehemently unenthusiastic... until she runs across a handsome Northern man by the name of John Smith.Prompt fill forCaedmon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Doctor Who. All rights to the show and its characters belong to the BBC.
> 
> Prompt fill for [Caedmon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon): _Nine/Rose AU... mutual pining?_ I took a bit of a 180 from the original plan with this one after an impromptu 2 a.m. writing binge. I apologize for how long this took, the unedited draft sat on my desktop for about a week. On the bright side, I've now written for all NuWho Doctors so far!
> 
> If you have any Doctor Who prompts, just drop a comment on any Who fic I've written. Please read the details in my profile before leaving prompts. I hope you enjoy!

“Why aren't you dancing!?” Amy shouted over the pulsing electro music pounding through the club.

Rose shot a deathly glare in her friend's direction. “I told you I didn't want to come tonight!”

Weaving through the crowd of gyrating bodies, the ginger woman joined Rose by the bar. “You used to love stuff like this before Jimmy.”

“Don't even mention that prat's name, Pond,” she retorted, eyes flickering with simmering fury.

“You've been moping around for months now, Rose. It's about time you had some fun.”

“I don't want to have fun.”

“See? That's exactly what I mean. You never used to be a stick in the mud. If you really want to spit in that arsehole's face, you need to find yourself someone new. Someone better,” Amy raised her eyebrows lewdly as she spoke.

“Are you suggesting I just pick some bloke on a whim and chat him up?”

“No, I'm suggesting you carefully choose a bloke to chat up.”

Rose rolled her eyes, gently punching her friend in the arm. “I'm not doing that.”

“Why not? What's the worst that could happen? A one-night stand? You could use something like that.”

“Fine!” Rose surrendered, raising her hands in defeat. “If it'll shut you up, I'll look for some bloke to dance with.”

“Ooh, to _dance_ with?” Amy replied, suggestively quirking her eyebrow again.

“Shut up, Pond!” Rose retorted as she hesitantly stepped onto the dancefloor, awkwardly moving her shoulders to the beat of the song playing.

Her eyes scanned the room for eligible men, frowning at the selection. Most of the boys her age were already dancing, snogging, or grinding with other girls. Those who were left unpaired were young and arrogant looking; the exact type she wanted to avoid. The last thing she needed was another Jimmy.

She sighed, stepping back to the bar to order another drink. She slid onto a stool, deciding to nurse her beverage for a while as she waited for the crowd to cycle in some other people. Some small part of her wanted to stay where she was for the rest of the night. Given the leering crowd, she was quite sure she'd rather make idle conversation with the bartender than take any of them home.

A few minutes passed, then a few more. Boredom getting the best of her, Rose trudged back out from her seat. Her gaze travelled across a lackluster collection of unappealing hipsters with trendy haircuts before catching sight of an older man sitting on a couch in the corner.  He was tall and lean with tan skin and high cheekbones. His hair was trimmed short, slight scruff clinging to his jawline. He wore a purple jumper with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his built forearms.

Rose's jaw dropped a bit, her heart threatening to pound a hole in her chest. Blimey, he'd do nicely. Very nicely.

**~*~**

John swirled his scotch around his glass, letting out a heavy sigh. He had known coming to the club with David was bad idea. It was always the same; women would flock to the young, handsome man with gravity-defying hair and he'd end up awkwardly loitering in a low-lit corner whilst his mate was busy  _dancing_ with a girl. And he'd end up going home alone. Again. 

It'd been almost an hour since they'd entered the bar and he hadn't had a single spot of luck. All the girls at the club were far too young to fancy a man like him. He'd had more than one woman grimace and walk away from him. Once David resurfaced from the crowd, John was going to bid him goodbye and leave.

That was when he saw her. From across the club, his eyes landed on a gorgeous blonde uncomfortably dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. She was clearly sweeping the room for someone take home. She was absolutely beautiful with shoulder-length hair, luscious ruby-red lips, and a body he'd fairly kill to see, let alone touch.

Right as her line of sight turned in his direction, a snogging couple stumbled between the two of them. John cursed to himself. She hadn't even seen him! He stood, determined to get her attention, when the woman spun around, striding away toward the bar. He flopped back onto the sofa in disappointment. He reluctantly decided it was for the better. A young, stunning girl like her would obviously rather have one of the countless fit boys her age than a daft old sod like himself.

Quite some time passed, the ravishing blonde never leaving his mind. He knew well, however, that she had likely already left with one of the skinny, youthful men frequenting the club. David still hadn't returned since he'd departed almost an hour ago to pursue a charming ginger girl, so John withdrew his mobile from his pocket to send him a text announcing he was leaving when fate smiled down upon him.

She was back. There on the floor, scanning the crowd, was the woman of his dreams. He put his drink down on the table in front of him. The universe had granted him a second chance and there was no way he was wasting it. Just as he was about to stand, his breath caught in his chest.

She was staring at him. Staring. At  _him_ . John paused to glance around, checking to see if he was misinterpreting a look meant for someone else. To his shock, there was no one even near him. There was nobody else she could be looking at. The simple prospect of her being as attracted to him as he was her made his heart pound. With a deep breath, he rose from his seat, hoping he remembered how to flirt.

**~*~**

He was standing up, walking in her direction. Bloody hell, he was staring at her! His crystal blue eyes were deep and intense as they bored into hers, like an oncoming storm ready to ravage her. Rose swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and stepped toward him, trying to remember how to speak.

He stood before her, intimidating and alluring like nothing she'd ever experienced. All sensible words failed her and she felt heat rush to her face. “Hi,” she mustered, scratching the back of her neck.

“Hello,” he replied, eying her like she was the most wondrous thing he'd ever seen yet undressing her with his stare at the same time.

The chat-up lines she knew caught in her throat and she coughed awkwardly. “I'm Rose,” she offered, extending a hand before immediately feeling daft for doing it.

His azure orbs flickered down to her hand then back up to her face in a way that made her positively shudder. He took her hand in his strong grip and bent down to whisper a kiss across her knuckles that made her heart jump into her throat. “'m John. John Smith.”

How exactly he made a simple statement of his name into a husky prayer was beyond her. “Tyler,” she blurted, mentally berating herself for acting like a primary school child with a crush.

“What?” his brows knitted together in confusion. His lustful expression was gone and Rose instantly began to backpedal.

“Tyler, that's my name. Rose Tyler.” He didn't speak so she found herself babbling on. “Cause you said your full name. And I thought I should too. You know. Do- do you want to dance?”

He broke into a wide grin, but his eyes were still dark with a passion that made her stomach flare with tension and arousal. “Rose Tyler,” he began, taking her hand once more. “I would love to dance.”

He lead her to an empty area of the dancefloor, one hand cradling her shoulders while the other adjourned to her waist. His torso began to undulate to the music's throbbing beat and she followed his lead. Slowly, they built a synchronized rhythm and she grinned at his skill. As their bodies swayed and shook together, John pulled Rose closer until their chests were flush with each other, every motion shared.

She held back a gasp as she felt his growing hardness against the base of her stomach. Smirking devilishly to herself, she ground against him, glancing up at his face to gauge his reaction. He groaned, upper teeth grazing his lower lip. His eyes rolled back before meeting hers with a vehement ferocity that only spurred her on. She rolled her hips once more with twice the enthusiasm of the first attempt and she could hear the outcry choked in his throat.

The hand on her shoulder tightened as he leaned down to her ear. “Rose Tyler,” he warned in his husky Northern accent, tearing a shiver from her. “If you keep that up, I'm going to have you right here on this floor.”

She defiantly ground against him again, flashing a tongue-touched grin. “Fine by me.”

“Minx,” he chided. The song playing then ended and their dance came to a natural end. Rose reluctantly peeled herself from John's body.

“Take me home, John,” she whispered, eyes filled with fire.

“Gladly, Rose Tyler,” he replied, placing a hand on the small of her back.

As they walked, Rose's eyes met with those of a handsome, lanky man in a brown pinstripe suit. He was good-looking, but she was staying with John. Rose knew there was still the issue of defining what exactly their relationship was, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. That could wait. She was terrified and exhilarated by how fast things seemed to be moving, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew what she wanted and what she wanted was John Smith.

 


End file.
